


You Make Me Fade

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: ObsCure (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM elements, Bisexual Male Character, Closeted Character, Coming of Age, Gay Male Character, High School, Homophobia, Internal Monologue, Light BDSM, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Reveal, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Josh had always had a crush on Stan and recently it has intensified. His self esteem is low and he constantly questions himself but eventually he starts to grow and learn to love himself. Also the crush that he has on Stan starts to flourish and Josh is taken aback by the revelation that the love he had always wanted to receive was readily waiting for him all along. Warnings:Underage drinking, Drug use, Wild parties, BDSM, Kinky shit, etc.





	You Make Me Fade

Josh had been avoiding Stan for a few months. He didn't think the boy would notice since they really weren't friends. During most of their time in high school, they had only talked a few times and when they talked it was Stan asking for a pencil or making fun of him with Kenny. He had noticed that Stan would make fun of him more often than not. Josh would just hang out with Shannon and ignore their comments. Stan would comment on how girly Josh was and it was starting to make him feel self-conscious. Josh did not think that he looked like a girl. He would look in the mirror and look at his body. His shoulders were square and masculine and the rest of his body showed that he was obviously male other than his small waist which he had grown to hate. He hates how his sides had a slight curve to them.

Josh grimaced at the reminder and started wearing baggier shirts. Josh also looked at his face, he had started to be subconscious of how slender his jawline was and how his face was heart shaped. He started trying to grow a beard, so far it was going...not so great...There was only a little bit of barely noticeable fluff that made Josh cringe. He loved the way his hair was styled and was too stubborn to change that. He liked his hair just the way it was. He loved having a band swept over one eye. It made him look sultry in his humble opinion. He didn't care if it made him look girly. That was the one thing he wasn't going to change. He felt really dumb for fretting over this nonsense. but for some reason, it really did bother Josh to be called girly especially by his crush.

Josh sighed thinking about the stupid crush he had on Stan since maybe a month of knowing him? It was gradual at first but then it snuck up on him out of nowhere. One second he was ignoring the ''high idiot'' and the next second he found himself filming that swagger that just screamed confidence. He was using a project as an excuse to film the ''basketball team'' in actuality he was just following Stan around with his camera. He loved the smirks he'd give Kenny and the others, the way he would joke and play around, and especially when he was preparing to shoot the ball at the hoop, he would lick his lips slowly in concentration and Josh would practically melt every time. Josh had come to terms with his bisexuality in middle school so him crushing on guys came as no surprise. He had never dated a guy but was open to it. He knew that if he were to date a guy, he'd want a guy like Stan. If that even existed. He was just so unique and he did his own thing, it was a turn on.

Josh was snapped back to the present moment by Stan trying to get his attention, speak of the devil. What was he doing in class? Stan almost never came to class but when he did you better believe he didn't bring so much as a pencil.

''Psssst Josh.'' Stan said again and Josh turned to the other a little too fast and had to flip his hair out of his face,''What is it, Stan?''

Stan whispered,''Can I borrow a pencil and paper?''

Josh shrugged and gave Stan what he asked for. Josh tried to ignore Stan's fingers brushing against his and lingering a little too long for his comfort but other than that Josh was okay. He kept himself together and wanted to kick himself when he felt a blush rising to his pale cheeks. Fuck, of all the times. Josh awkwardly avoided Stan's gaze as he thanked him,''No problem.''

The rest of the class went on smoothly until Josh was picking up his books to go to his next class and Kenny came in to meet Stan,''Your lazy ass actually went to class! It's a miracle!''

Stan pushed him playfully,''Shut up.''

Josh awkwardly tried to get out of the room without Kenny addressing him but that was just wishful thinking,''Aye pretty boy. You filming us again after class?''

''Um I wasn't really planning on it. I think I have more than enough footage for my project.'' Josh said timidly.

Kenny snickered,''Why you shakin? Why are you so...weak...womanly...'' Kenny said with disgust.

Stan jabbed his side,''Leave em alone! What I tell ya about this!? Sorry, Josh. Kenny has no brain man.''

''Says the one who smokes all his brain cells away.'' Kenny teased and Stan rolled his eyes. Josh awkwardly tries to leave but Stan says,''If you want to you can chill with me and Shanon at the mall later on today.''

Kenny frowned up at Stan,''What about me? Am I not invited?''

Stan scoffs,''Yeah man sure. This idiot will be there too but don't worry. He says anything out of line and I'll shut him up.''

Josh blushes and nods,''Well see you guys later.'' He gets away from them as quickly as possible. He can not handle being around Stan that long how the hell can he handle hanging out with him at the mall?

At the mall, Josh noticed that Ashley had shown up too and was snickering with Kenny about him. Josh ignored it and sat down with them in the food court. The all joked and mostly talked about school and sports. Josh wasn't really paying much attention until he felt a hand on his shoulder and someone leaning in. Stan Mumbles,''Dude can I ask a favor?''

''What?'' Josh asks trying his hard not to tremble. Stan was just so close to him, practically kissing his ear. Josh almost wanted to push him away to stop from popping a very awkward boner.

''I've got the munchies and ain't got no money. Mind buying me a burger?''

Josh shrugs and gets up. Everyone looks at him and Shannon says,''Awww leaving so soon Josh?''

''No, just a little hungry,'' Josh says avoiding Stan's intense but very relaxed (Read: high off his ass) gaze. Shannon said,''Ooh I'm a little hungry me come with.''

The two of them go and get some burgers and Shannon notices that Josh gets two and says,''Hungry are we?''

Josh chuckles and simply smiles. Shannon was such a sweetheart. They mostly talked to each other about art, photography, video making, drawing, video games, and things of that nature. After they got their burgers they sat back down and Josh nervously handed Stan the burger he bought for him 'and there goes that long drawn out finger brush from hell'was all Josh could think.

Shannon's jaw dropped and so did Ashley and Kenny's. Stan didn't seem to notice as everyone looked shocked at the two. ''Oh hell no! When did Stan start getting free food? Could you be a dear and get me food Josh?'' Ashley said her voice fake and forced and Kenny joined in. Shannon scolded her brother and Ashley growled at her before getting up with Kenny,''Fine then. We'll get out own food.''

Shannon smiled,''That was nice of you Josh.''

Josh shrugs but doesn't move to eat his burger. He wasn't very hungry. He put it in his satchel for later. He noticed Shannon looking at him weirdly but ignored it. Soon Stan was done eating and thanked him. After Ashley and Kenny finished eating and screaming at each other they all got up to look at the different stores.

Josh flopped down on his bed and was ready to pass out. He then noticed his laptop was going off like crazy. Earlier that day before leaving out for the mall Josh took a selfie of himself in a white button-down shirt with a few buttons left open to expose a little of his chest and khaki pants. He had his hair swooped over one eye and gazed at the camera with a look he hoped came off as sultry. He even had his bedroom eyes on. As soon as he posted it a lot of his art club friends liked it and he even decided to make it his profile pic.

Surprisingly it was Stan and Shannon but Shannon had always done that so that was nothing new. Stan had liked various of his photos that he took out in the woods one day. They were basic nature shots that Josh would look at from time to time when he wanted to calm down. Nature truly was beautiful. Shannon was busy liking his latest selfies. Josh rolled his eyes when she sent him a heart. That girl was so confusing. Josh had asked her out last year and she said no but then she asked him to go to homecoming with her. Which was it!? She said she saw him as her brother so Josh sighed and let it go. He was fine with being her friend and not her boyfriend but that didn't mean that her constant likes and hearts didn't irk him. And what was Stan doing liking his nature shots anyway? Stan almost never liked anything he posted. And then it happened. Stan liked his selfie. STAN LIKED HIS SELFIE!

Josh was absolutely giddy and giggled like a little girl. Josh decided to stalk Stan's page and was not surprised that his cover photo was a rasta flag with a giant marijuana leaf. Stan's profile pic was sexy as always, Josh thought bemusedly. Stan was leaning towards the camera with that sexy smirk of his and bedroom eyes. Did they all do that? Josh kind of started to notice that trend with his friends and selfie-taking. He shook the thought away and started to scroll down his page and mostly saw posts pertaining to 4/20 and weed as expected but also a healthy dose of hot scantily clad chicks. 'Interesting...' Josh thought as he scrolled through and saw a status with Kenny and Ashley tagged and them arguing over which basketball team was the best and Josh chuckled at that and could just hear them yelling as he read what they said. He was startled by his computer making another overly loud sound and decided to turn it down, another loud ding! and he'd be deaf.

It was Stan once more, he liked a picture that Josh forgot he even took. It was Josh shirtless and laying on his stomach on his bed with Sheets covering the rest of his body. He was gazing into the camera with bedroom eyes once more. One of his eyes were covered by his hair and the other was listed, he was practically biting his lip with one of his hands in his hair and the other holding the camera out.

All Josh could think was when the hell did he post this and why the hell did he think it was okay to post this obviously suggestive and naked pic on this page!? He wanted to kick himself! Now, Stan and Kenny, had fuel to make fun of him but at the same time that was an awesome pic of him. But that was posted forever ago...

Josh's cheeks lit up, maybe he wasn't the only one doing the stalking...what if Stan and Kenny are snickering and looking through his pics and making him the laughing stalk of their ''group'' behind his back. Josh felt humiliated but stubbornly pushed down that feeling and replaced it with defiance. He almost wanted to take a more suggestive pic and post it just to give them something else to laugh at. Josh sighed and let it go and decided to take a shower and head for bed.

The next morning at school was awkward, to say the least. When Josh went to sit down at Shannon's table Stan, Ashley, and Kenny were sitting down next to her talking about something or another and Josh could feel Stan's eyes on him. Josh awkwardly flipped his hair out of his eyes before sitting down next to Shannon.

Kenny said,''I'm throwing a party this weekend guys. Everyone's invited but Josh.''

Josh grimaced at the other and Ashley laughed. Stan and Shannon rolled their eyes. Before Shannon could defend Josh, Stan said,''Josh is my homie. If he can't come then I ain't coming.''

Josh's jaw dropped, did he hear that right? Was Stan standing up for him? He had noticed the boy coming to his defense more often but not to this extent. Shannon even looked a little surprised. Ashley cocked an eyebrow at Stan and Kenny snarled,''Really dude. Really?''

''Yep. Really. If you gone single out Josh then I ain't goin.'' Stan said looking deathly serious. Josh melted in his seat, his crush was coming to his defense and it was wonderful! He could feel himself blushing and hid behind his hair timidly. He knew he was acting like a girl but this was just very...unexpected.

Shannon smiled,''Wow Stan. I didn't think you were so cool. Why are you friends with my asshole brother again?''

''Because I'm awesome,'' Kenny replied childishly crossing his arms.

''I beg to differ,'' Shannon said scoffing.

''Fine! Josh can come okay!'' Kenny said crumbling under peer pressure again.

(Adding more later)

Josh decided to wear a tight fitted red shirt and tight black jeans, his hair was swooped over one eye. He didn't care about his girly figure he wanted to embrace it just to spite Kenny.

When he walked into the party he felt a little self-conscious even though there was so much going on he was sure no one noticed him. They were dancing and drinking and just being idiots in general. He was startled when he heard someone shouting his name. It was his crush. Stan was sitting on the couch with Kenny, Ashley, and Shannon. Kenny and Ashley were practically eating each other's faces and Shannon grimaced in disgust. Stan did not seem bothered since he was holding onto a very colorful pipe. His eyes were lidded and his smile was lazy. Josh gulped and hoped he did not blush as he walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Stan. Josh could have sworn he saw the other man check him out as he walked over. He felt, even more, self-conscious now.

''Chill out man. Wanna hit?'' He said offering his pipe.

''N-No thank you!'' Josh said frantically shaking his head.

Stan chuckled and mumbled,''Cute...''

Josh felt his face heat up and Stan rested his arm behind Josh's head and said,''C'mon, it'll loosen ya up. You look so uncomfortable...c'mon...''

Stan's voice was so smooth and it was arousing. Josh squirmed a little to get away from his crush and to move his hand to his lap just in case. He really didn't need to get hard from this. He just now started to be friends with his crush and now his dick was going to ruin it.

Shannon yelled,''Get that stuff away from him Stan! He's a good boy!''

''A good boy huh?'' Stan mumbled his tone suggestively.

Well, there goes his hopes for not getting a boner. Josh was so very thankful that Shannon did not seem to hear Stan's reply. Was Stan hitting on him or was he just horny and hoping for it? Josh was struggling to figure that out.

Shannon yelled,''He does not smoke or even drink!''

Stan's eyebrows rose,''Oh really? Straightedge huh?I dig it, I dig it. No need to fuckin punch me, Shannon.''

Josh chuckled at how protective his friend was. Then he noticed the arm behind his head. Normally someone would stretch both but his arm was only behind Josh's head. Josh didn't have to fret about it for long because Stan went moved the arm to light up his pipe. Josh let out a sigh of relief. He knew it was dumb to freak out over that but damn. He was happy that he was starting to go limp once more.

Ashley had decided to give Kenny a lap dance and Shannon gagged. Stan cheered her on while Josh laughed at the silly scene. Ashley was obviously tipsy and enjoying herself a little too much. Eventually, the two went back to making out and Shannon awkwardly ignored the couple. Josh had then noticed some other couples making out and grinding on one another and he felt himself blush. Was it going to turn into that kind of party because he didn't think he could stick around for all of that? And he really did not want to witness any fucking. Josh's breath hitched when he felt Stan's leg rub against his. He felt hypersensitive and wanted to jump out of the window at this point.

He dismissed it as Stan idly moving but when he looked up at the other he saw those lidded eyes gazing down at him as if gauging his reactions. Maybe Stan was hitting on him? Stan always seemed to be as straight as they get, well sure he did like one of Josh's suggestive selfies but whatever. Stan's leg then started nudging his in a subtle way of telling Josh that he was doing it on purpose. Josh was a virgin and had no idea how this whole hooking up thing worked. Yes, he knew about sex and yes he looked at porn but damn it that's not the same as being hit on in real life by your crush on the fucking couch. Josh decided to nudge him back gently before placing a hand on his thigh. Stan's eyebrow's shot up in surprise and he smirked making a sound of amusement. Josh nervously took his hand off of Stan's thigh when Shannon looked over trying to see what Stan was so amused about.

Oh God did Josh fuck up!? Did he take Stan's movements the wrong way? What if Stan was just fucking with him and trying to see if he could piss Josh off by pushing his buttons. What if Stan was going to tell Kenny and Ashley and they'd all clown him for liking men? So many what ifs went through his mind.

Shannon asked,''What you laughin at? Tripping already?''

Josh felt blush rise to his cheeks as he waited to be outed and made the laughing stock of the party but Stan simply said,''Ah it's nothin. Just thought of somethin funny. He then took another hit from his pipe and Shannon gave him a judgemental glare.

Shannon got up from the couch,''Gonna get some snacks. Wanna come with Josh?''

Stan chuckled,''It ain't snacks she hungry for.''

Shannon hit Stan upside the head,''Pervert!''

Josh chuckled and shook his head,''Nah, I'm good. I'll go get snacks later.''

The two froze and looked at him weirdly. What did he say this time? Stan then doubled over laughing before say,''Hell yeah.''

''Get your mind out of the gutter idiot!'' Shannon scolded and went to the kitchen. When she had left, Josh noticed that no eyes were on them everyone was busy drinking, dancing, or making out. That's when he felt a hand discreetly rubbing his thigh. Josh nervously looked over at Stan who was trying to figure out how Josh felt about this. Josh thought Stan was straight all these years but maybe not so much. That was confirmed by Stan discreet tracing a finger up and down the seam of his jeans. Josh bit his lip and looked up at Stan nervously. Stan licked his lips slowly and sensually before whispering in his ear,''Wanna go upstairs?''

Those words were enough to bring his boner back with a vengeance. He was nervous and felt his cognitive abilities slipping away. Josh wanted this but was so scared. He was terrified. He almost felt as if this was a dream or some sick joke. No matter how much he wanted this he just couldn't do it!

''No!'' Josh yelled pushing away and running out of the house. He didn't think he'd be able to face the other again. He tried to think of anything but him. Even as he fisted his cock, bit down on his pillow, and came hard to the thought of Stan touching him, sucking him, fucking him, and...loving him...

Sleep did not come easy that night.

He spent Sunday ignoring everyone and just drawing in his room. He dreading Monday but he had to do what he had to do. He got dressed in a random shirt and hoodie. He barely brushed his hair and wore an old pair of jeans and headed out to school.

To say things were awkward was an understatement. Stan was kind of distant and acted as if nothing happened for a week or so. Josh noticed Stan looking at him every now and then when he thought Josh wasn't looking. The looks Stan gave him were a mix of anger, confusion, embarrassment, and something else that Josh could not place. Josh felt so stupid. He had a chance to finally be with his crush and he ruined it. It had been a month of Josh skirting around Stan until Kenny had yet another party and Shannon insisted that they go.

Josh agreed and Josh made sure his clothes were skin tight and a little of his chest was exposed. His hair was fluffed out and swooped just like at the last party. Josh mostly hung out with Shannon this time and when Shannon had gone to catch up with some friends Josh was putting more snacks on the counter when he felt a presence behind him. Before he could react he heard a familiar voice grunt,''Tease.''

Josh tensed up and turned to face Stan,''Uh H-hi Stan...''

Josh could tell that the other was high as a kite as he stood there. Josh could smell booze on him as well. He did not look drunk though just high and a little tipsy. His eyes were lidded as he leered at Josh without holding back his interest.

Josh gulped nervously,''What is it?''

''You know what it is Josh!'' Stan said looking slightly annoyed,''Blue balls is what it is.''

Josh blushed at how forward Stan was being, Stan was one of the most reserved and guarded out of the group. Josh knew that it was the booze talking and scolded,''Stan!''

''Ugh! Do I have to scream it from the rooftops!? Do I have to get a tattoo!? What do I have to do to get you to realize I want you!? I'm tired of beating around the bush. C'mere''

Before Josh could react Stan kissed him. The kiss was chaste and respectful, Josh blushed realizing that Stan was leaving it up to him to deepen the kiss. Josh kissed back gently but went no further before pushing back and looking around the kitchen to make sure they weren't seen,''Anyone can come in here and see this Stan!'' He yelled.

''So you wanna take it to the bathroom?''

''I-I'm not ready Stan...I do want you too but I'm not ready!'' Josh said blushing. Stan smiled and rubbed his cheek,''You're so cute...''

Josh blushed and felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. His crush just admitted that he felt the same. It turned him on that Stan desired just as much. Now that Josh thinks about it the month had been very awkward but mostly because Josh was constantly pushing Stan away. Stan would open doors for him, comment on his appearance and how nice he looked, even invited him a few places but Josh could not bring himself to do it. He felt dumb as hell for passing this up for a month.

Stan whispered,''We ain't got to fuck...We can just mess around ya know...I touch yours, you touch mine kinda thing...''

Josh felt his face and ears heat up and Stan laughs. Josh thinks for a bit before coming to a decision,''Which bathroom?''

''Atta boy...''Stan moans out in his ear and it turns him on soo much. Josh huffs awkwardly trying to hide his arousal and Stan laughs before turning away to walk out the room,''Follow me.''

They walk into a room that's vacant and looks as if it has never been used. Obviously a guest room. In it was a neat little bathroom with towels folded along a shelf opposite of the door. As soon as Josh walks in Stan closes and locks the door. Josh turns to the other and stands there awkwardly. Stan smiles at him and pulls him close. Josh can't believe that this was even happening. It really did feel like a dream, he had little time to think before the other man's lips were on his own. The kiss was chaste once more before Stan playfully licked Josh's lips. Josh shivered and tried to not let it show that this was his first kiss. Josh opened his mouth and Stan aggressively took charge of the kiss. It felt amazing but Josh could not keep up. Stan chuckled noticing this and slowed down a little, almost teasingly. Josh copied Stan, Josh's hands were stiffly held up at his sides, He had no clue what to do with his hands and was surprised by Stan wrapping his arms around his waist slowly and rubbing up and down his back before Traveling down to his ass. Josh's breath hitched when Stan gave it a squeeze.

Stan broke the kiss and whispered,''You're so stiff. Relax and just do what comes to you naturally...''

Josh nodded and wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. The kiss slowly started to get heated and Josh stiffed when he felt Stan's arousal on his thigh. Josh was on cloud 9. Slowly Josh ran his hands down Stan's chest and to the tent in his pants. Stan moaned in his mouth so Josh rubbed a little harder before moving to unzip the other's pants.

Stan's breath hitches as Josh yanks down his pants and underwear and wraps his hand around Stan's thick length. His size is intimidating. Josh could not help but be scared at the thought of it going inside of him one day. Josh stroked leisurely enjoying Stan's heavy breathing and the moans he tried to hold back. Stan unbuckles Josh's pants and Josh gasps loudly as his crush jerks him a few times before rubbing a thumb around the head, Josh lets out a low moan,''Fuck...''

Stan chuckles in Josh's ear in response before whispering,''Wanna suck it?''

Josh knew for a fact that Stan felt his cock twitch in his hand in response. Josh was hoping he didn't but his hope was squashed him Stan stroked him a few times before spreading the precum from his tip down his length slowly and teasingly.

Josh could not even form words. He got on his knees in front of Stan and nervously slid the tip into his mouth.

''Open a little bit wider for me baby...yeah that's it...takes a little more in...you can do it.'' Josh's eyes flutter at Stan's words of encouragement and his hand gripping his hair. Josh let Stan slowly guide his head back and forth.

''Hallow your cheeks a bit babe,'' Stan instructed and Josh tried his best wanting to please his crush and not pass out from the fact that something he fantasized about plenty of times was finally happening to him. He was painfully hard. Josh started to slide his hand up and down his length in time with his bobbing until Stan hissed at him,''Ah-ah-ah...no touching yourself!''

Josh stopped sucking and was shocked by Stan growling,''Did I say stop?''

Josh moaned helplessly. He didn't even know that he was into this sort of thing. His head was spinning. He tore his hand away from himself and continued to pleasure Stan. After a short while, Stan started steadily fucking his face. Josh felt as if he would cum in his pants from the sheer pleasure of pleasuring Stan alone. Stan's moans were loud and full of lust as he thrust into Josh's mouth. Josh reveled in his crush's moans, it made him feel so good to know that he was the one causing Stan to be breathless. Josh felt that if he were to die at this moment he would have no qualms. All was right in the world.

Stan gripped his hair hard causing tears to well up in Josh's eyes, Josh moans and whimpers on Stan's cock,''That's right baby...such a good boy...''

Josh moaned loudly on Stan's cock at those words. A strong arousal flared in his stomach. He wanted release so very badly.

It was then that Stan pulled out of his mouth and Josh looked at him questioningly.

''Come here.'' Stan was zipping up his pants. Josh was completely lost, for a second Josh thought Stan would leave but he simply opened up the bathroom door to lock the guest room door,''Get on the bed.''

Josh's cheeks blushed bright red. He was not ready for this! He thought it would just be a little bit of jerking off and sucking. He was going to protest but was cut off by Stan,''I'm not going to fuck you. Just lay down.''

Josh nodded and laid down. He was confused when Stan laid down on the bed the opposite way. He wasn't confused for long when Stan took himself back out hastily pulled Josh's pants back down just enough to get to his cock and balls. Josh gasped and let out a loud moan when he felt Stan take him into his mouth.

Stan steadily bobbed his head before licking the head teasingly. Josh felt overwhelmed, he still could not grasp that this was even happening. It felt so took most of his cock in his mouth like a pro. Josh's eyes roll back at the sensation. He heard blowjobs were good but damn! He was brought back to the moment by Stan motioning his hips in front of his face. Josh got the hint and pulled Stan out of his jeans. He then stroked him a bit before going back to sucking him. He moaned when Stan moaned on his cock. It was amazing. He had seen this position done before but never thought he'd do it. He thought that this was just porn stuff.

In between Stan sucking and moaning on his cock and playing with his balls Josh felt his control start to slip. As Josh felt his orgasm building he pushed away and off of Stan. Stan wouldn't let up so Josh backed himself against the pillow and whimpered,''S-stop...I...I-''

Stan smirked and moaned,''About to cum huh?'' Josh nodded and tried to back away again. When Stan leaned in to suck him Josh pulled at his hair trying not to cum in his mouth or face but Stan forcefully pushed himself forward and frantically stroked and sucked Josh's cock until he could no longer back away. Josh moaned loudly as he felt his climax approaching. He gripping Stan's hair in warning which only made the brunette go faster.

Josh's mouth fell open and a lewd moan escaped him. It shocked Josh, he did not know that he could make sounds like that. His back arched as he was seeing stars and he rode his orgasm out until his bones felt like mush. He flopped back on the pillows,''Damn...''

Stan was steadily swallowing and licking up his cum and the sight made Josh groan. Stan then sat up and stroked himself a few times before whispering huskily,''C'mon...I'm so close baby...''

Josh nods and hastily sucks Stan to completion. The brunette let out a strangled cry as he hit his peak, it was music to Josh's ears. Josh didn't know that Stan's voice could get that high. Josh tried to swallow but it was too salty. Stan saw him struggling and got some tissue from the side table and held it out for Josh to spit in. Josh blushed embarrassed and Stan reassured him it was alright.

The two collapsed next to each other trying to catch their breaths. After laying there for a while Josh stiffened as he took in everything that had just occurred. Oh. My. God. He had just slept with his all-time crush and now what? What if Stan leaves him? What if this was just a booty call and Stan was simply horny? What if Josh read too much into this? What if Stan is pranking him with Kenny and Ashley laughing outside the door? What if Stan never speaks to him again?

Josh was cut from his thoughts by Stan leaning in and mumbling,''You think too much. I can literally hear your frantic thinking...''

Josh jumps and blushes and tries to get up from the bed but Stan held him in place,''Woah there...Gonna just fuck me and leave me like I'm a cheap whore? Harsh...''

Josh blushes harder and awkwardly closes in on himself. Stan scoffs and wraps his arms around Josh and pulls him into a tight embrace before gently murmuring,''I ain't gonna leave you Joshy. I am not using you. I am just as nervous and scared as you are. Chill.''

At those words, Josh calms down a bit and wraps his arms around Stan slowly. He pulls him close and nuzzles against Stan's neck. Stan shifts and the two of them share another kiss. It was gentle and loving. Josh runs his fingers through Stan's hair and eventually they break the kiss.

''So what does this make us?'' Josh asked nervously.

''Hopefully official?'' Stan says his voice just as nervous. Josh's heart did somersaults and his grin is wide,''I would love that Stan...'' The two share another kiss.

The moment is broken when they hear Kenny yelling Stan's name and Shannon yelling Josh's.

''Oh shit! I forgot about them. And the whole damn party.'' Stan said frantically buckling up his jeans and straightening out his clothes. Josh does the same, he realizes he is shaking. After fixing his clothes he spaces out trying to catch his breath, he is pulled from his worrying by Stan holding his hand and squeezing it,''See you in a little bit babe.'' Stan said with a smile before leaving. Josh's heart flutters and he takes a deep breath before leaving as well.

Josh runs down the stairs and runs right into Shannon.

''Oh hey Josh! Where the hell have you been!?''

''Uh...I was...getting a drink...'' Josh said trying his best not to sound too nervous.

''From upstairs?'' Shannon said crossing her arms looking skeptical.

''Uh...yeah?'' Josh said shrugging.

''You are a terrible liar Josh...''She looks at his neck and purses her lips,''A hickey hm? I guess you're not as innocent and fluffy as I thought.''

''What?'' Josh remembered Stan biting his neck as they made out earlier and Josh biting him back. Damn it. Shannon picks up on things too quickly.

''So who's the lucky girl?'' Shannon said her voice slightly sad.

''Um...I'd rather not say...'' Josh said awkwardly.

Shannon nods smiling sadly,''Well tell her she is very lucky to have you. I hate that I missed my chance but I am very happy for the both of you.''

Missed her chance? But didn't she reject him a million times? He never thought that she liked him. He felt kind of bad but not bad enough to take away from how amazing he was feeling about his crush being his boyfriend now. He had no clue how he and Stan would hide this from their social circle but he knew they'd have to. He just did not want any drama. Plus he didn't want to ruin Stan's straight bad boy image around the school. Josh had so many questions that he wanted answered but there was no time for that.


End file.
